veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weevils Wobble But They Don't Go Down
| next = }}"Weevils Wobble" was the nineteenth and penultimate episode of the third season of Veronica Mars. Plot in jail.]] Weevil is arrested for selling fake debit cards to Hearst College students, but claims he is being framed because of his criminal background, and asks Veronica to clear his name. On Piz's radio show, Keith debates Vinnie Van Lowe in relation to the upcoming election, while a tipsy Dick Casablancas apologizes to Mac for the way he has treated her in the past. attacks Piz over the sex tape.]]Veronica and Piz make up after their argument about spending their summer apart, and Logan attacks Piz after a mysterious sex tape of Veronica and Piz finds its way to the internet. Arc significance * On the Hearst radio show, Vinnie Van Lowe seems to be more popular than Keith Mars to be Sheriff. * Dick shows remorse about how he treated his brother Beaver, and apologizes to Mac about how he treated her before. * A sex tape of Veronica and Piz finds its way to the internet. * Logan attacks Piz and appears at the Mars Investigations office, injured and bleeding. Cast * Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars * Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls * Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel * Ryan Hansen as Dick Casablancas * Julie Gonzalo as Parker Lee * Chris Lowell as Stosh "Piz" Piznarski * Tina Majorino as Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie * Francis Capra as Eli "Weevil" Navarro * Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars Guest Stars * Ken Marino as Vinnie Van Lowe * Saige Thompson as Abigail Montgomery * Tangie Ambrose as Jalisa Jones * Patrick Fischler as Russell Marchant * Lauren Bowles as Karin Mackay * Michael B. Silver as David Winkler * Dianna Agron as Jenny Budosh * Travis Van Winkle as Patrick Nickerson Music * "Lazy Girls" - Jill Cunniff * "Inside Your Head" - Eberg Quotes *''(Veronica is listening to a message Weevil left on her answering machine)'' *'Weevil': Veronica. Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up. Where you at? I tried you on your cell but maybe you got it turned off or something. Uh, hey, lucky for me, your dad's a cool guy, 'cause he gave me another chance at this. Anyway, reason I'm calling is... (machine beeps) I need a bail bondsman and a private investigator and you need a 21st-century answering machine! ---- *'Veronica': Weevil, you're wobbling. *'Weevil': Yeah, and I'm gonna take the fall unless you can help me. Trivia * The episode is a play on Hasbro's Weeble toys catchphrase, "Weebles wobble but they don't fall down." * When arriving at the beach, the band Matchbox Twenty is referred to, then Piz says, "Rob Thomas is a whore", a reference to Matchbox 20's lead singer, who shares a name with the show's creator. * Veronica refers to the nefarious college fraudsters as the Injustice League, a DC Comics supervillain team. External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes